Aaron
Аарон| | | | Ααρών|jap. アアロン| Аарон| Аарон }} }} }} }} }} }} אהרן }} }} 阿倫 }} | | | | |armenisch Արոն }} }} }} }} }} }} هارون}} }} هارون}} | | }} Aaron ist ein männlicher Vorname. Herkunft und Bedeutung Der Name ist im Alten Testament der Bibel zu finden, siehe Liste biblischer Personen. Dem gemäß hieß der erste hohe Priester der Juden und ältere Bruder des Moses Aaron. Wahrscheinlich bedeutet das „Erleuchter“ und/oder der „Bergmensch“. *Etymologisch möglich Herkunft aus Ägypten Aa-Ren u.ä., „Großer Kämpfer“, „Großer Held“. Ist es Zufall, dass der hebräische Begriff Aaron für die alttestamentliche Bundeslade ähnlich lautet wie der Name des ersten Hohenpriesters Aharon oder wie der Name des Jebusiter Priester Arauna in II. Samuel 24? Einführung Aaron, d.h. die (Bundes-)Lade stand im 1. Tempel von Jerusalem und verschwand bei der Eroberung der Stadt 584 v. Chr. Die Bedeutung von Aaron ist nicht bekannt. Allgemein wird aaron als Lehnwort aus dem westsemitischen Sprachgebrauch gesehen mit der Bedeutung "Kiste", "Sarg" oder "Mumienbehälter". Im deuteronomistischen Sprachgebrauch war Aaron auch Behälter der 10 Gebote. (V. Mose 10,1-8). Aharon der ältere Bruder Mose Der ältere Brucher Mose wird in der Aharon genannt. Er steht in den priesterlichen Schriften in enger Beziehung zu Aaron, der Bundeslade, und gilt als erster Hohenpriester. Wie der Nama Aharon entstand, weiss man nicht. Nach den Ergebnissen der Aaronstudien, die heinrich Valentin gemacht hat, kann die Gestalt Aharon nicht alt sein und wurde sekundär dem Mose als Bruder zugefügt. Das enge Verhältnis von Aharon zur Bundeslade (Aaron) und die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Wörter lassen darauf schliessen, dass sie ursprünglich in enger Beziehung standen, Aharon als menschlicher Vertreter der Grösse Aarons, die wir als (Bundes-)Lade kennen. Der Jebusiter Arauna Ein interesannter Hinweis liefert uns II. Samuel 24, wo David dem Jebusiter Arauna die Tenne zum Opfern an seinen erzürnten Gott abkaufen will. Dass es hier um eine gewöhnliche Tenne handelt, ist zu bezweifeln. Jedenfalls liess König Salomo nach II. Chronike 3,1 den 1. Tempel auf der Tenne Araunas bauen. Und bei der Einweihung dieses Tempels stand die Lade Aaron im Mittelpunkt(I. Könige 8.1). Die Notiz vom Jebusiter Arauna ist damit eher als Personifizierung einer Gottheit zu verstehen, die auf dieser Tenne verehrt wurde, die Gottheit Arauna, Aruna, Arinna. Die Sonnengöttin von Arinna Die Sonnengöttin von Arinna war die offizielle Staats- und Königsgöttin der Hethiter. Das hethitische Reich erstreckte sich im 2. Jahrtausend vor Christus von Anatolien über Mesopotamien nach Syrien, Palästina bis an die Grenzen Ägyptens. Anfans des 1. jahrtausends vor Christus verschwand das Reich mit den Invasionen der Philister. In den syrisch-kanaanäischen Städten aber blieb eine hethitische Obschicht zurück. Die Sonnengöttin von Arinna stammt aus der Hochebene Anatoliens. Arinna oder Arunna bezeichnet den Herkunftsort der Sonnengöttin. Sie hiess Wuruschemu von Arinna, ein Name, der ihr die vorhethitische Bevölkerung gaben. Die Hethiter selber nannten sie einfach Sonnengöttin von Arinna. E. O. James schreibt über sie: "The Queen of the land of Hatti, Heaven and Earth, Mistress of the kings and queens of the land of Hatti, directing the Government of the King and Queen of Hatti, but unlike the Hurrian Hebat she was essentially a solar deity. Her relationship, however, with the male sungod was never clearly established." Im Alten Orient stand den Reichen ein männlicher Gott vor, in Mesopotamien Marduk, in Ägypten Re. Im Hethiterreich wurde die Sonnengöttin sekundär mit einem namen- und bedeutungslosen männlichen Sonnengott verbunden. Andererseits wurde sie auch einfach mit dem ägyptischen Re oder Seth gleichgesetzt. So in diesem altorientalischen Text: "The Re, the Lord of the Sky; the Re of the Town of Arinna; Seth, the Lord of the Sky, Seth of hatti; seth of the Town of Arinna...". Verdrängung der Sonnengöttin von Arinna Die Sonnengöttin von Arinna wurde also bereits in altorientalischen Texten durch männliche Götter verdrängt. Die Autoren der alttestamentlichen Geschichtsbüchern konnten die Bedeutung des Namens "Arinna" oder "Arunna" nicht leugnen, haben ihn aber mit anderen Vorstellungen aufgefüllt. So wurde aus dem Namen die Bezeichnung für die Bundeslade (aaron berith), den Hohenpriester Aharon, der in unserer Schreibweise ebenfalls Aaron geschrieben wird. Im Neuen Testament übernimmt Paulus in Römer 3,24-26 einen kultischen Hymnus des Versöhnungstages (jom kippur), um seine Vorstellung vom Sühnetod Jesu Christi auszudrücken. Am Versöhnungstag (jom kippur) geht der Hohepriester in das Allerheiligste, um vor der Bundeslade (aaron berith) Opferungen vorzunehmen. Heutige Forscher betrachten Aaron, Aharon, Arauna als separate Wörter und begegnen der Ähnlichkeit der Namen, die in der hebräischen Schrift noch frappanter ist, mit geschlagener Blindheit. Aaron soll eine "Kiste" bedeuten, während Aharon ein "grosser Kämpfer" sein soll und Arauna mit Varuna gleichgesetzt wird. Dabei verweisen sie auf einen Vertrag, welcher zwischen dem Hethiterkönig Schubbiliuliuma und dem Mitannikönig Mattinaza um 1400 v. Chr. abgeschlossen wurde. Dieser Vertrag wurde von den Hethitern zu Füssen der Sonnengöttin von Arinna deponiert: "A duplicate of this tablet has been deposited before the Sungoddess of Arinna, because the Sungoddess of Arinna regulates kingship and queenship (ANET, 205)". Im besagten Vertrag wurde nach der Sonnengöttin von Arinna eine lange Liste mit Götter- und Göttinnennamen zum Schutz und Einhaltung des Vertrages aufgelistet. Ganz zuhinderst figuriert auch Varuna (Uruwana genannt) zusammen mit Mitra. Auffällig ist, dass Uruwana (Varuna) mit A-ru-na gleichgesetzt wird. Die Schreibweise dieses Vertragsabschnittes sieht wie folgt aus: "DINGIRmes Mi-it-ra-as-si-il DINGIRmes U-ru-un-na-as-si-el DINGIRmes Mi-it-ra-as-si-il DINGIRmes A-ru-na-as-sil-il d-In-da-ra DINGIRmes Na-sa-at-ti-ia-an-na." Der Vertrag wurde in eines Schrift geschrieben, welche mit der hethitischen Sprache nicht kompatibel war.Wie B. Hrozny anfangs des letzten Jahrhunderts erkannte, wurde in der Schrift Wortelemene wiederholt, d.h. Wortelemente stehen in der Schrift verdoppelt da und müssen gestrichen werden. Dies gilt auch für diesen Text. So freut sich Karl jaros über die Entdeckung der vedischen Gottheiten in diesem Vertrag und schreibt: "Nach Ablösung der mitannischen Elemente (-ssil, -nna) sind das vedische Götterpaar Mitra und Varuna, der vedische Gott Indra und die Götterzwillinge Nasatya zu erkennen." Doch wie häufig in der Fachliteratur kann und will Karl Jaros nicht sehen, dass beim ersten Mal neben Mitras U-ru-un-na-as-si-el steht, das zweite Mal A-ru-na-as-si-il. Das heisst doch, Aruna/Arinna wird mit Uruna gleichgesetzt. Da sie am Anfang des Vertrages als Hauptgöttin erwähnt wird, müssen Aruna und Uruna zwei verschiedene Gottheiten sein. Literatur zu Aaron E.O. james, The Cult of the Mothergoddess, S. 88, S. 111, Anmerkung 20: Probleme von Schriftsystemen, welche auf Fremdsprachen angewendet werden; Johannes Lehmann, Die Hethiter - Volk der tausend Götter; J. B. Prichards, Ancient Near Eastern Texts (ANET), S. 200f., 272, 393; Brögelmann, Arauna in "Orientalische Literaturzeitung", 1936, Nr. 12, Sp. 727; Brögelmann, "Noch einmal: Die Hyksosfrage" in ZDMG, Nr. 90; 1936, S. 442; Karl Janos, Sichem, S. 119; Heinrich Valentin, Aaron, eine Studie zur vorpiesterlichen Aaron-Überlieferung; Esther Keller, Aufsatz aus der Interpretation zu Römer 3,24-26 http://www.theologie-vision.eu. Der heute im Deutschen nur noch selten vergebene Vorname kommt auch als Familienname vor. Namenstag Namenstag ist der 1. Juli. Bekannte Namensträger *Aaron (Abt) († 1052), Abt von St. Martin in Köln *Aaron (biblische Person) *Aaron Allston (* 1960), US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller *Aaron Altaras (* 1995), deutscher Nachwuchs-Schauspieler *Aaron Antonovsky (1923–1994), US-amerikanisch-israelischer Professor der Soziologie *Aaron Ashmore (* 1979), kanadischer Schauspieler Aaron in der Literatur * Figur aus dem Drama Titus Andronicus von William Shakespeare: Hier ist Aaron eine skrupel- und gewissenlose Figur mit derber, kraftvoller Sprache - ein Schwarzer, der mit der Gotenkönigin Tamora ein Kind zeugt, während sie bereits die Gattin des römischen Kaisers Saturnin ist. Weblinks Kategorie:Männlicher Vorname ang:Aaron bg:Аарон (Библия) ca:Aaró da:Aron en:Aaron es:Aaron et:Aaron es:Aarón eo:Aaron fa:هارون fr:Aaron (Bible) gl:Aharón - אהרן ia:Aaron it:Aronne he:אהרן nl:Aäron no:Aron pl:Aaron (Biblia) pt:Aarão (Bíblia) ru:Аарон (первосвященник) simple:Aaron sl:Aron sr:Арон fi:Aaron sv:Aron uk:Аарон (Біблія) yi:אהרן הכהן zh:亞倫 (人名)